Songfic: Running Away
by RobSp1derp1g
Summary: Basically, it's a songfic that will kinda set the mood for Hidden Meaning. The song is, you guessed it, Running Away. PREQUEL for Hidden Meaning. Seddie. Sam/Freddie.


**Hello, hello, hello! Welcome to my newest iCarly fic! We hope you enjoy your stay in the Seddie Hotel.**

**Seriously now, I got ideas for this fic after watching parts of iKiss and iRocked The Vote. This is a PREQUEL to my story "Hidden Meaning."  
**

_**

* * *

Carly's POV**_

"Where are those guys?" I asked, tired of waiting for my co-host and my tech producer. The iCarly rehearsal was supposed to have started 10 minutes ago, and it must be done in time, because Spencer and I have to prepare ourselves for the most tedious night in the whole year. The night the Dorfmans come to my house.

Deciding not to wait another second, I picked up my PearPhone and typed in Sam's number.

After a few seconds, I hear her voice on the other end of the line. "Yes, Carls?"

"Where are you?" I nearly shouted into the phone.

"_Freddie had some problems in the AV club. And I just finished detention. We're on our way_." Sam explained

"But, wait." I knew I heard correctly, but I needed confirmation. "You two are on your way here _together_?" I said, with a smirk on my face.

"_Yes._" She said. Then silence filled our conversation. "_DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!_" She suddenly yelled. It was so loud and unexpected that I had to remove the phone from my head to hear her at a regular volume.

"Why would I get any ideas?" I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't. A small giggle escaped my lips.

"_I… I don't know. Anyway, we'll be there in about 10 minutes. Go watch some TV or get me a ham._" She said. And I complied, since I couldn't do anything before they got here.

_They. _You know that feeling when you want something to happen so bad, and when it happens, you can't believe it? That's how I'm feeling right now. I mean, they are not a couple, _yet_, but I get the feeling they're gonna be one soon.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The default channel was Food TV, which was a weird choice, but then I remembered Sam practically lived here, so I dismissed it and turned to MHTV.

I knew there would be songs playing on that channel, but the song that was playing irked me. And for a good reason. Remember Wade Collins? Yeah, the music video we made for him was playing, and apparently it was selling pretty well on PearTunes. It reached the Top 20 last week. It's good to see that he's doing great at our expense. NOT!

As soon as that song stopped playing, a truly beautiful song found its way into my ears. I didn't know the song, but it seemed vaguely familiar. As soon as I heard a bit of the lyrics, I stormed to the computer on my kitchen and went to Zaplook. I typed what I heard and I found the name of the song. "Running Away" by a guy named AM. Now, where did I hear it before?

"Oh!" I remembered. I heard it when I borrowed Freddie's PearPod. I loved that song! I had to buy it. I clicked on the PearTunes icon on my computer and got into the PearTunes Store. I see "Cry Like A Lion" rose a few ranks on the Top 20 list, but I disregard it. My head was set on another subject. After I inserted the search string, I found what I was looking for. I bought the song.

For some odd reason, having the music around me always made me think. And the thoughts that came then weren't always music related. Sometimes, they were so far off, that when I finally realized what happened, I'd go "What the…? Why was I thinking that?".

This time was partially different. Let me tell you why. When I pushed play, and I heard the first few lines of the song, it felt that that song had been written for my two close friends, Sam and Freddie. Weird, right?

Don't believe me? Here, read this and decide for yourself.

_**Did I tell you I knew your name  
But it seems that I've lost it**_

Sam knows Freddie's name, but she often chooses to use one of the many nicknames she has for him. Maybe she thinks that if she uses his real name, after so many nicknames, it'll get too personal. I mean, 98% of the times, she calls him "Freddork", "Fredwierd", "Fredlumps", "Fredifer", the list goes on and on. If, all of a sudden, she started _and continued_ calling him Freddie, she might think that something is weird and that he might have noticed.

_**Did I tell you it's my own game  
This is not your problem.**_

She messes with him because it's her own way. She herself has admitted that she pulls pranks on guys she likes. Besides, as the old saying goes: "when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it means she has a crush on him." **(A/N: I wish I had known that before…) **She fights back by saying she doesn't consider Freddie a guy, but I know better. And she does too.

_**I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day**_

She knows she can't change. I mean, she can change, but not permanently. When she asked me to make her more girlier, she pointed out that she wanted to rip Jocelyn's head off her body, and that she didn't want to look like a daffodil. Obviously, as she knows she can't change, she doesn't want to waste her and other people's time, especially Freddie's, might I add.

_**I keep running away,  
Even from the good things**_

She seems to be afraid of what would happen if she tells Freddie her secret. The possibility of her getting rejected scares her. But she doesn't have to. I know he feels the same. She thinks he's still in love with me. She is so wrong…

_**Did I tell you it's not that bad,  
Sitting over here dreaming**_

Some people might not realize, but our most private and personal conversations take place in the iCarly studio. Sometimes we even realize that we're formulating possible scenarios of what we want to happen to our lives. Apparently, Freddie has his own place to do that, but he never told us where it is. There is a rumor that Sam found out where it is, but as it is a rumor, it can't be trusted.

_**Did I tell you I'm right on track  
This time I mean it**_

Sam seems to be a little more apologetic ever since she revealed that Freddie has never kissed a girl. I've never seen her apologize to anyone. Then she goes and pulls out a stunt like this. She apologized to him in front of the whole world! She may not consider it an apology, but I sure did. She seemed sincere when she ordered the iCarly viewers to stop bothering Freddie about it, and, knowing Sam for some time now, I know she was. What happened after that is still a mystery to me.

I was so into the song that I didn't hear the knock on the door. Spencer had to get it.

"Coming!" he shouted, bringing me back into reality. "Hey, nice song, Carly, where did you get it?"

"I bought it. I saw it on TV, heard it before, liked it, and bought it." I replied. "And if you listen to the lyrics closely, you can see a resemblance with _our mutual friends_…" I added, whispering for some reason.

"Really, that's awesome! Let me know when you have news." He said, then looked through the peephole. Then he turned to me, cleared his throat and opened the door.

True to their word, there they were, as promised. But something was wrong with them. Sam was kind of spaced out, and Freddie's expression was blank.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked, curious.

As if on cue, both of them asked "Where did you hear that song?" Then they looked at each other for a split second, before looking away.

Okay, that was weird, but it wasn't the first time it happened.

"I heard it on TV. And it seemed kind of familiar. Then I remembered I had heard it on Freddie's PearPod. Why?" I answered, truthfully.

"You heard it on Freddie's PearPod? When?" She was very inquisitive today.

"Oh, back in January, why?" It started getting weird, answering to her strange questions.

"Before or after?" She turned to Freddie.

"Before." Freddie replied, reassuring Sam.

"Oh, okay then." Sam calmed down immediately. "Don't we have a show to rehearse?"

"We do, but first I want to know what was all that about." I crossed my arms.

"You'll find out in due time." Sam told me, a smirk on her face.

As I was about to leave to the studio, I turned to the computer, to send my new song to my PearPod. However, I turned when I heard a scream.

For some reason, Sam slipped on the stairs, and Freddie, who was behind her, caught her. I don't know how he did it, but he caught her.

Sam was caught by Freddie, she was lying safe in his arms. I didn't keep track of time, but they seemed to be lost in each other's eyes, because after she was caught by him, they stayed in that position for at least 15 seconds.

Spencer had been cleaning the stairs, and forgot to put up the sign that said "Wet Floor".

I cleared my throat. "Don't we have a show to rehearse, Sam?" I said, smirking.

"Huh? We do, we do. Thank you, Freddie." Sam replied, her face becoming slightly crimson.

"Y-you're welcome." Freddie stuttered.

I think just found out… But I'll need help. And I know just the guy. Seddie, prepare to meet world. World, prepare to meet Seddie.

* * *

**Now, before I leave, I'd like to ask you to leave some reviews. Please leave some reviews. There, I asked.**

**More stories on the way.**


End file.
